


Questions

by tornyourdress



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Interrogation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: "Right. Of course. I’m saying, for the official record, that I’m not here to be – eh – prejudicial – about my colleague, Dr Bashir. Will that do? " Miles is under questioning.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Questions

What I need to say about Julian is complicated.

Right. So. 

Ah, okay. Yeah, for ID purposes – this is Miles O’Brien, Chief Operations Officer at Starbase Deep Space Nine. Is that all right?

I met Julian, I suppose, the first week he arrived on the station. He was – eh – he was – enthusiastic. Eager. Typical junior officer.

Yeah, all right, he was a pain in the arse. I mean, they all are, at that age. The thing about Julian was he decided he wanted to be _friends_. 

No, I don’t know why. There must’ve been a dozen officers close to his age he could’ve chosen to pal around with. And he had lunch with Garak, the Cardassian, a fair bit. 

I suppose I was sufficiently “uncomplicated” for him. 

Sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s – it was a thing those genetically-engineered people said. About me. They liked me because I was “uncomplicated”. 

Of course I didn’t take it personally! You’d have to be a fool to take anything that shower said personally . . . they were, well, they . . . they weren’t _normal_. I don’t mean that in a bad way, but they didn’t respond to things the way – well, the way you or I might.

I didn’t . . . _dis_ like them. But I suppose you’re right, I didn’t like them much. They were – they – well, Julian was different when they were around. Like he didn’t care so much about the rules as about _them_. With Sarina – well, that was – I don’t know, really. I’m not a doctor myself. But it seems to me I’d leave a bit more time between handing over a patient and inviting them over for a romantic dinner.

I’m not saying any of this to get Julian into trouble. You’re clear on that, yeah? 

I’m still your witness, for God’s sake, I’m just _sayin’_! I need you to have it on record that I’m not here to have a go at Julian. 

Right. Of course. I’m saying, for the official record, that I’m not here to be – eh – prejudicial – about my colleague, Dr Bashir. Will that do? 

Don’t be giving me that smug look. Will it do or not?

 _Look._ I know my rights. If you’re not going to –

Miles O’Brien. Chief of Operations, Deep Space Nine. Date of birth – 

\- Jesus, what have you done to me?

What do you think I’m going to give up? 

I won’t, you know.

No matter wha –

_\- Aaaaaaagh!_

No matter wha – 

_\- Aaaaaaagh!_

\- Not so bad the second time.

It won’t work. I won’t –

_\- Aaaaaaagh!_

\- tell you anything. 

_\- Aaaaaaagh!_

I won't. I won't. I - 

_\- Aaaaaaagh!_


End file.
